<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Despair Contagion : Camp Class Massacre by meakashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290663">Despair Contagion : Camp Class Massacre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meakashi/pseuds/meakashi'>meakashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meakashi/pseuds/meakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the newest installment of Danganronpa, we welcome you to Flaymboyant Firs all girls summer camp, where all is not as it seems. A group of ultimates awake with no memory of how they got there. Only calamity awaits them. Will they overcome the despair they’re face with - or will they be consumed by hopelessness and distrust? </p><p>Who are you willing to sacrifice if it ensures *your* survival?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PROLOGUE 1/3 - EVIL EYE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome to Flamboyant Firs All-Girls Summer Camp! We invite you to experience a getaway, an adventure, an experience like no other! This camp is specially made for ultimate ladies to not only have a good time, but utilize and improve their skills! Due to the special education aspect of our camp, you will earn </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> credits for your graduation after our month long course is complete! That’s not all, of course. At Flamboyant Firs, we encourage friendships, bonds, and building character! Each participant will be given a roommate and plenty of opportunities for group activities! Kick back, enjoy your time here, and prepare to make lasting memories you’ll never forget!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“They had me at the three credits,” you’d expect me to say - I’m sure that’s a lot of the other’s motivations, but not me. Honestly, credits or not, I sought for opportunities like this one. Ever since I was young, I’ve been a bit of an oxymoron - I love people and socializing, but I stand out quite a bit, and people easily tire me out. I suppose you could refer to me as a very social introvert? You’d have to know me to understand where I’m coming from. Then again, that’s normal for an ultimate - being abnormal and not blending in well with your peers, I mean. The fact is, everyone’s so unique and different, being odd </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>considered normal. Being normal would make you the minority, I think? Or maybe not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What even is normalcy? That’s a world I’ve never known or been a part of, so I can’t answer it. Is it someone who’s average at everything? That wouldn’t be so terrible as some people think. While my ultimate talent is my passion, I’m not much good at other areas - I suppose “normal” people have the peanut butter spread more evenly, while for me, it’s in a big chunk in the middle of the bread, the rest of it dry and bare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more I tried to think about it, the less sense it began to make. Normalcy and talent are such abstract concepts, and can be many different things for different people. I for one, I love my talent. Nothing makes me happy the way singing, acting, dancing, and wearing flashy costumes does. Then again, the concept of talent feels a little discrediting. Hold on, I’ll explain what I mean. Imagine spending years working to perfect something, practicing and learning so much you don’t have much time for anything else, building your life around something you’re passionate about and becoming the best of it as a result - only for someone to say you’re naturally talented, dismissing all your hard work entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe I’m overthinking it, and they don’t realize the implications of saying that, but it’s always rubbed me the wrong way. On the other hand, I absolutely live for compliments such as “wow, you’ve improved so much!” You know, noticing your growth? “You do X so nicely because of the way you do Y!” This one’s nice because it shows what in particular made your performance so moving, so you know what skills to work on and what to embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I suppose I’ve implied it, but I haven’t outright said who I am, hm? My name is Shiro Ryuugu, I’m 17 years old, and I’m the ultimate stage performer. I mostly perform in musicals - they’re my personal favorite. I’m a student at hope's peak academy, a school that has two requirements for the students attending. Rule number one, you must already be a highschool student. The second rule is that you must be the very best at what you do, which they refer to as your ultimate talent. If you manage to get in and graduate from hope’s peak, you’re practically guaranteed to succeed in your life. The name hope's peak comes from the fact that the students here are often thought of as the hopes of our country themselves. Hope's peak students almost always accomplish marvelous things and make the world a better place in one way or another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being an ultimate has perks and I’m eternally grateful to be one, but like anything, it has its drawbacks. The performing industry, just like any other, is filled to the brim with competition, everyone trying to outdo each other and be the very best. I don’t necessarily have to compete as the ultimate, and I’m envied by many as a result. I always prefer to make friends in the shows I do, but some people are hostile to me due to jealousy, making it hard to befriend them. Not everyone is like this though, and I’ve made a lot of meaningful connections just doing what I love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back to the camp I was registering for - it’s brand new, having just opened this year. Outside of trying to land as many performances I could, I didn’t have many exciting plans for this summer, and I always love trying something new. I took a look on the message boards to see if I recognized anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The months were separated by grades and age groups - I’d be going in June with the other 17 year olds. I’d likely see some girls from my class. I scrolled through and smiled softly as multiple familiar faces began to show up. I saw some of my close friends -  Hanako, the ultimate softball player, Winter, the ultimate tattoo artist, and Ayane, the ultimate journalist. I recognized some acquaintances from my class, along with girls from the other classes. For example, I’ve never met Itsuki, the ultimate arsonist, but I’ve heard many stories about her. She’s famous for organizing large groups and burning places where corruption is present - often buildings owned by politicians. Everyone had different thoughts on what she did - some thought she was giving them what she deserved, and the people who had faith in peaceful protests cringed when they heard her name on the news. There was nothing corrupt about the camp from what I could tell, so I doubted she’d burn it down. Outside of being a criminal, she’s apparently very friendly, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were also some people I wasn’t familiar with - such as Saki, Ai, and Tsubaki, but I was excited to meet new people. Team and character building along with friendships were part of the camp, right? I hoped they’d be nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The time to begin came soon, and I eagerly waited outside of my dorm with my bags packed. Hanako and Ayane waited with me, along with my roommate Winter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m hyped as hell!” Hanako exclaimed, beaming happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” replied Winter, wobbling where she stood, trying to balance seven bags of things with her. She rocked to the left, lost her balance, and tipped over. She was able to catch herself with one hand, unfortunately when she reached the cement, her hand brushed against it, her palm turning red as the burning sensation began. She winced, but recovered quickly. Winter has had countless needles in her body, covered in tattoos - her pain tolerance had grown very strong over time, so a little scrape was nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ayane laughed, quickly attempting to cover it with her hand. Once she gained control of herself again, she sighed. “Winter, do you really need all that stuff? It’s not like we’re moving there to stay forever or something.” She shook her head. “If that was the case, there’d be no way I’d have agreed to go. Me, staying in one place? Nonsense. I want to go everywhere, see everything I can, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter looked at her feet. “It’s silly, but I get homesick easily… so I’m taking as much stuff as I can to make it feel more like a home, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanako grabbed some of Winter’s bags, the athletic girl holding them with ease. “Come on, you’re going to have so much fun that you’ll be glad you’re not home!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone!” I exclaimed, pointing my finger. “The bus is here! Hurry, we don’t want to miss it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanako sprinted to the bus, leaving the rest of us lagging behind. To be expected from the ultimate softball player - Hanako was built with the body of an A-class athlete - I suppose that’s the closest you can get to natural talent that doesn’t take much work… on the other hand, she trains and works out excessively, which I am in no way trying to discredit. I boarded the bus, sitting besides Ayane. The bus was very loud, and some of the voices were more familiar than others. The bus drove through a deep, thick woods for what seemed like hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride wasn’t unbearable of course - when my friends are around, nothing is boring. After what seemed like forever, it stopped in front of the camp labeled Flamboyant Firs All-Girls Camp. I stepped out, but as I stepped in through the gates, the scenery and people around me began to blur together into uncanny blobs, the songs of birds and insects growing more and more incoherent, and I suddenly felt weightless, as if I was floating, free of mass and bones. By now, I could hardly stand, my feet feeling like jelly and my confused brain like mush. My vision was entirely compromised at this point, and all I could see was fuzzy shades of green everywhere I looked. I felt my head growing lighter and lighter, and despite fighting with everything I could to remain conscious, I fell back,  blacking out before I could even hit the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can you hear me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unfamiliar voice greeted me, along with being shaken, feeling hands on my shoulders. “Uuuu… maybe she’s unconscious… was I unconscious? None of this makes sense, but… she appears to be breathing, so that’s a relief,” the unknown girl monologued. I cautiously rolled over, opening my eyes. My vision was blurry and overwhelming at first, as if it’s been several hours since I’ve been exposed to a light. I narrowed my eyes, my surroundings slowly but surely coming into focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t my bedroom - no, I don’t remember going to bed at all. The walls were made of old wood, and there were multiple doors, along with a second bed across from a closet? This was only getting weirder by the second. It was safe to assume I had woken up in a cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t the oddest part, though. In front of me stood a concerned looking girl, and I’m completely sure I’ve never seen her before either. At first I noticed her eyes - they were a striking shade of green, surely they were a brighter green than eyes ought to be. She wore a white button up shirt with a darker green jacket. Her skin was clear and smooth, without a sign of makeup outside of her skillfully pointed eyeliner - if she was a performer like me, I’d definetly get her help with my own makeup. She had long, chestnut brown hair tied back in a loose braid, loose pieces that had escaped framing her face along with bangs that, frankly, could use a trim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking my head, I sat up in the bed that didn’t belong to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” she averted her gaze from mine as she spoke. I assumed social interactions weren’t her strong suit from the way she slurred her words and continued to avoid eye contact, her gaze bouncing from the wall to the floor to the windows - anywhere but me. “Are you done staring me down… ah, I didn’t mean to sound rude, I’m confused too… you don’t know who I am right? I don’t either, but at least you’re okay! You wouldn’t wake up and I didn’t want to leave you here alone...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had so many questions about where I was, who she was, how I ended up here, etc - I hardly even knew where to begin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a few moments to breathe and attempt - without success - to process or make sense of my surroundings. Nothing got any better - things only got worse and more unsettling by the moment. The brunette studied my face cautiously, and I could see the distrust in her eyes. It stung a little, although it’s unreasonable to not want her to be afraid of me. I’m cautious as she is, but I have a strong feeling she’s in the same boat as me - she seems just as confused and distraught. I sat up in the bed, keeping a safe distance from the other girl, more for her comfort than my own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a lot to ask you, since I don’t have a clue where I am, who you are, or what’s going on… for all I know, I could be in the midst of a really intense dream! Dreams tend to be a lot more fun when you’re self aware you’re dreaming, because then you can do just about anything you'd like! Ah… not that you’d understand, if that’s really the case, you’re only a product of my imagination with no conscience outside of my perception of you...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought occurred to me that perhaps this was a dream after all. That was a comforting thought. The more the day would progress, the more I’d wish it had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a funny thing,” she mumbled nervously, “I thought the same thing at first… but if it was, I would’ve been able to open my eyes by now… and if you’re really aware you’re dreaming, you could do the same, right?” She paused. “Plus- my dreams are never this vivid. All five of my senses work, and I’m sure yours do too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a moment and hyper focused on my surroundings. I felt the soft blanket of the bed below me, I heard not just her melodious, yet quaking voice, but the sounds of birds and insects outside. I couldn’t smell much - not smelling nothing, but no real strong scents around. The more I paid attention - the more vivid and real everything began to seem. I felt my nerves and unease growing stronger, but I hid it well. Surely if I were to panic, she’d do the same - people are influenced like that. I tried to maintain as calm a demeanor as I could, hoping it would help her relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was likely just as afraid - if not more afraid, than I was. She didn’t hide it well, nor did she really attempt to. She was practically shivering, her breaths short and choppy, her face was deathly pale, and her gaze quickly bounced from place to place without a clear sense of direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let's take this one step at a time,” I urged, doing everything I could to </span>
  <em>
    <span>appear </span>
  </em>
  <span>calm and unbothered. “First of all, why don’t you tell me your name, how old you are, anything you’re comfortable disclosing. I’ll go first - my name is Shiro Ryuugu, I’m 17 years old, and I go to hope's peak academy as the </span>
  <span>ultimate stage performer</span>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This caused her to flinch, wide-eyed and startled by something I said. “Hold on, hold on…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, is something the matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… I’m an ultimate too… and I go to hope's peak academy. At least, I’m supposed to. I haven’t actually started yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s odd, because I’m the same. “Truth be told,” I told her, “I only got an acceptance letter recently this fall, a few days ago. I haven’t stepped foot in the school yet or met anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… this is getting really weird,” she said, her voice growing tinier as her breaths grew even shorter and more forced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, please… you’re going to over exert yourself! Please try and breathe, it’s okay, I may not show it, but I’m just as afraid as you.” I grabbed a pillow from my side of the bed and handed it to her. She stared at me for a few seconds before accepting it and hugging it tightly. “What is your ultimate, if you don’t mind me asking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m called the </span>
  <span>ultimate horror novelist</span>
  <span>. My name is Naoko Miribami, and I’m actually the same age as you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bit weird that we’re both ultimates, future hope’s peak students, girls, and the same age,” I pointed out, the sick feeling in my gut growing stronger. “That can’t be a coincidence. There has to be a reason we’re here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we’re being held for ransom?” She suggested. “Like a kidnapping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t want to consider that as a possibility, but even trying to think of the best case scenario was hard. This had to be grim no matter how you looked at it. There was no reassuring explanation for what could be happening to us. “It would make sense,” I agreed. “Especially since hope’s peak students, as the names suggest, are seen as the country’s symbols of hope for the future itself. We’re probably very valuable for that reason..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. By this point she seriously didn’t look well. I wish I had an ounce of medical knowledge to help, but I have small scarring from scabs I refused to let heal - seriously, what would I know? “Hm, how about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the last thing you remember before waking up here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped, trying to think. “I recall being at my house a couple days after receiving my acceptance letter, but that’s about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t remember being abducted by anyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped. “Wait, I also remember walking through a gate of some sort - it isn’t much of a memory - it’s only a few seconds, and I have no explanation for how I got there from home, or where it was. It’s probably safe to assume that didn’t actually happen, and it may be bits and pieces from an actual dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought I remembered something similar, but I couldn’t tell if I trusted it. I didn’t notice until she pointed it out, so I likely imagined it as a result. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pretty similar narrative for me,” I replied with reluctance. That idea quickly turned out to be futile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laid down in the bed. “I don’t think I can handle this, whatever it is.. I’m so overwhelmed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand that,” I said, wondering what she was going to do. Was she really going to try to nap this off? That not only could end out being unsafe, but it’d leave me alone - even if she wasn’t a fan of my company to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a headache too… so I’m going to rest. If whoever brought us here is truly holding us hostage, surely they won’t immediately kill us or anything…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so calm about this, too calm - no, she was probably too disheveled to deal with it was all. I couldn’t really blame her, and before I could try and say anything else, she buried herself under the covers and stopped moving, leaving me on my own in this peculiar and frightening situation. I guess it couldn’t be helped. I decided to more thoroughly search the tiny cabin for clues of any kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a small table, presumably a nightstand, with a candle on top and a lighter laying beside it. Hold on… why would they give us such easy access to something like that? Just what was happening? The atmosphere grew more sinister by the minute. I grabbed the lighter and flicked it - it worked. It wasn’t just for show. I noticed a second bed and duplicate nightstand (complete with it’s own candle and lighter) across from the closet - as if I’d be able to get a wink of sleep in a creepy place like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I opened the closet, and felt my jaw drop. There were five sets of outfits identical to the one I was currently wearing. Speaking of which, I took a look at myself in the body length mirror. I was dressed in clothes I don’t remember owning or changing into - a black vest with sleeves decorated as stars in a night sky, accompanied by a cute yellow bow, a matching yellow skirt, and black and white striped socks. On my head, I had a flashy dragon mask. My boots were very theatrical - come to think of it, my outfit suited my ultimate talent quite nicely. I didn’t dislike it necessarily - it was something I’d wear, but I’ve never seen it before. Why am I wearing it now? Why are there five of the exact same outfit - vest, shirt, bow, socks, mask - everything, in this closet? Beside it were five sets of a mostly green outfit, identical to the one Naoko had been wearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were hair brushes and ties, and even a pack of stage makeup provided as well - making it clear that this room was specifically designed for the two of us to reside in? Whoever brought us here likely planned to keep us here for a while - yet the living conditions didn’t seem unbearable. The beds were comfortable, and though I’d likely tire of them soon, I didn’t mind the outfit. For now, there was nothing left to see in the closet, so I closed the doors and decided to look elsewhere. In the middle of the room, there was a large round carpet. It appeared to be brand new, without a trace of a stain or even dirty footprints. It was a similar shade of yellow green to the blankets on the beds, but the alternating patterns were different. On the walls across from the beds, there was a row of wooden shelves on the wall - all of them empty. There were two doors - one seemingly leading to another room, and one appearing to be an exit. I decided to take a look in the other room before I even thought about leaving the cabin to explore - if that was even safe. Surely it wouldn’t be so easy to leave if we had to stay in our cabins - either that,  or the culprit was lazy and therefore easy to overthrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I opened the door and was greeted by what seems to be a bathroom. It had a toilet, a sink, and a single shower. Did this mean we had to share? There were two towels provided, so at least we would have that… I turned on the sink to test if it worked. It did - and the water was ice cold. I tried to adjust it, but it wouldn’t get any warmer. I hoped the showers weren’t the same - though that was the most likely possibility. There was a single bar of soap and shampoo - no conditioner. There was a single tube of toothpaste on the sink, accompanied with hand soap, a mini towel, and two identical toothbrushes. I’d honestly prefer they didn’t look the same, but there was a possibility we could write our names on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again - hopefully we’d all be out of here before we had to worry about spending the night. That was my goal, anyway. The perpetrator clearly intended to hold us here, and I wasn’t about to let that happen. Having thoroughly searched the cabin, I decided to take a look at what’s outside. The door was unlocked and instantly clicked open - so surely it didn’t matter if I got up and left. Out the windows, I saw trees and two more cabins. There were only windows by the doors, so there may have been more. There’s only one way to find out. I stepped out, closing the door behind me. You couldn’t lock it from the outside - which came as a relief. Of course, if something like that happened, I’m confident I could still break a window. No one can keep me in there. No one can keep me hostage like this! I wouldn’t allow it. I wouldn’t allow it to happen to anyone. They made a bad choice choosing ultimates to screw around with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swore to myself that whatever evil responsible for holding us here would </span>
  <em>
    <span>regret</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Not only would we escape - they’d get the punishment they deserved. They’d never be able to lay hands on anyone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Filled with hope and determination, I decided to explore the outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing I noticed was the other cabins. There were eight total, lined up in two rows. They were all on a wooden platform built over a pond, a bridge in the middle giving access to each one. I was hesitant to go inside one, but it was safe to assume Naoko and I weren’t the only hostages. This was so silly - the more people you hold hostage, the more powerful they can be if they unify against you. Unity and teamwork was going to be our only saving grace - it didn’t take much to know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I decided I’d return to the cabins after taking a look around, and seeing just how much space we had - I hoped we could just walk out, but it likely wouldn’t be that easy. Before I could leave the cabin area, I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. Startled, I almost jumped out of my skin. There was no point in running - if this was an enemy, I had to face them. I wasn’t the only hostage, and no way would I set anyone else up to be hurt by my actions. I turned around and saw a surprisingly innocent and friendly looking face. I stopped in my tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lot of people associate a lot of tattoos with the tough, intimidating type of person, right? This girl shattered that stereotype. She wore light clothing - a tank top, a handbag, sandals and a short pair of matching black overalls - and her arms, shoulders, and legs were covered in a variety of tattoos. They were all so unique and different, but despite that existed in harmony. She had a full out masterpiece on her skin - honestly, more power to her. Needles make me extremely squeamish, and I had nothing but respect for this girl. Her tattoos were what made her stand out - other than that, she looked rather friendly and warm. Her skin was a light cocoa color, and her dark brown hair was in neat curls framing her face nicely. She had various white ribbons tied into it, and something about her aura just felt so welcoming. I immediately ruled out the possibility of her being my enemy. There was just no way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” She exclaimed, waving her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nono, it’s okay - did you wake up in a cabin too?” I asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… we can talk some more but I was hoping that we could maybe search the site together?” She shook her head. “My roommate wouldn’t talk to me… she wouldn’t even tell me her name, and I really don’t want to be out here by myself… I have no idea what’s going on and I’m so worried and confused, you wouldn’t mind sticking with me? She took off to investigate and got mad when I tried to tag along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… rude,” I mused, shaking my head. This girl seemed so sweet. I understand being distrusting, but I couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be treated as dangerous and purposely avoided when you’re just as scared as your roommate! I nodded. “Of course you can. My roommate did talk to me, but she got overwhelmed and went back to sleep. Ah, not that there’s anything wrong with that - people deal with stressful situations differently. Maybe if she gets some rest, she’ll be able to process and think more clearly, so I shouldn’t judge.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “I get that… so should we look around? I’ll introduce myself first, and you can too if you want!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If I want? She’d be okay with hanging around me even with zero clue of what kind of person I was? This girl was so sweet, but she was very naive. She’d be easy to manipulate and take advantage of - and I swear, even if I’d known her for less than five minutes - if anyone tried to hurt her I would definitely have her back!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s the thing,” I added. “If we find a way out, we have to come back for the others. There’s likely more people in these cabins, maybe they’ve even started exploring. But if we do that, we can prevent a tragedy from happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” she said. “I know everything will be okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You really don’t, I thought, but you could stay optimistic or pessimistic in this situation, and optimism would be the healthier choice. “Alright,” I said. “My name is Shiro Ryuugu. I’m 17 years old, and I recently got accepted into hope’s peak academy as the </span>
  <span>ultimate stage performer</span>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I said that last part, her eyes lit up with excitement. “Wait, you’re an ultimate too!! That’s so cool!” It’s not as cool as it is suspicious, but I suppose I could roll with that. “My name is Winter! Winter Harudori. I’m also 17, and I’m the ultimate tattoo artist!! It’s very nice to meet you!” She beamed. Her positivity - Winter would be an ideal person to have around in a situation like this. I swore I wouldn’t let anything happen to her - I won’t let anything happen to anyone!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. PROLOGUE 2/3 - FEAR OF THE UNKNOWN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you think we should look for the others?” Winter asked, glancing at the surrounding cabins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” I contemplated our possible options right now. “We could knock on the doors and introduce ourselves to the people there, but there’s also a chance that they’re locked or everyone’s left already to explore - having the same idea as your roommate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Maybe… we should look around and see if we run into anyone… or maybe we’ll find an exit! If we do, then we definetly have to come back to tell everyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the kidnappers had managed to land us in specifally made beds in specially made cabins, I doubted an escape would be that easy or obvious. Still, Winter was smiling and cheerful even in a situation like this, and I would hate to crush her spirits. Either way… she seemed like the type to be quick to recover from negativity. She had this unmistakable aura about her - I suppose it was comforting to have someone like her in such times of uncertainty and anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that will work,” I said. It was hard to decline her ideas when she seemed this hopeful. Besides - it wasn’t as if I had any better ideas myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We left the area with the cabins. I noticed they weren’t on land, but on wooden platforms over a body of water, each platform that held a cabin was connected by a wooden bridge. It must’ve been a pond, maybe a tiny lake, even - because I could see land from every direction of it. It really wasn’t that large. There were buildings in the distance, along with a large woods in the center of everything. I noted that we should refrain from exploring the woods for now and focus on the other buildings - if we got lost in them at a time like this, it would be really </span>
</p><p>
  <span>bad. “Hey, I think we should stay away from the woods for now and focus on the other buildings surrounding them for now,” I suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Winter seemed on board with the idea. She immediately agreed to it without question. As soon as we made our way off the wooden bridge and general cabin area, I saw a large, flashy building with a light - up sign that read “Flamboyant Firs Theatre.” Startled, I stopped in my tracks. What was something like that… doing in a place like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter’s eyes lit up as she glanced at me with excitement. “Hey, look! It’s a theatre! Isn’t that cool? You’re the ultimate stage performer, so it’s so neat that there’s a theatre here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice at first glance,” I answered with hesitation. “But what’s a theatre doing in a place like this? Custom cabins? A theatre? Is this a coincidence? Would it be too much of a stretch to assume this is specially made for me, similar to how the cabins are specially built to accommodate specific people, like Naoko and I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter paused, before beaming again. “Well, there’s just one away to find out! Besides, if they’ve made specific stuff prepared for us that we’d like… maybe they’re not bad after all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would kill to have her optimism. Even if it was blind hope, even if it was a blissful ignorance, she was happy. She was content. Would I prefer to be blind to the dangers around me and be blissfully happy, or know of the horrible realities and be upset and cynical? I’ve asked myself this question before, but usually it was late at night when I was thinking too much - not when the question was painfully relevant to my current situation and the way I viewed my life. I’ve never reached a solid conclusion, and it would be a waste dwelling on ambiguous thoughts and ideas that people could go in circles for hours on end arguing about.  “Are you suggesting you’d like to go in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “What could go wrong? Plus you really like this stuff, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was questioning and skeptical of almost everything around me, but for her sake I tried to stay positive. I would hate to crush her spirits - in a way, being around her at a time like this was very comforting. I felt a lot safer than I would if I was trying to figure things out on my own. “I suppose you’re right,” I said. “Let’s see what’s inside.” That being said, I pulled on the knob - I pulled and pulled, but it didn’t budge. “Huh? I’m not hearing a clicking sound so I don’t think it’s locked…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me try!” Winter exclaimed, yanking on the knob with all her might. She was trying so hard - I could tell she was putting every ounce of her strength into it - even something as small as opening a door, she gave it her all. She was an interesting character - I suppose it was what to be expected from an ultimate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… I don’t mean to interrupt your little workout, but I think you should try pushing on it. You shouldn’t just do the same stuff over and over again..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned around, startled by the new voice. Out of all the people I’ve seen here, she looked the most eccentric. She had bright red hair held up in multiple braids that fell a little above her shoulders.  She had interesting makeup, bright eyeshadow and eyeliner that went in a straight line from above and below her eyes. She also appeared to have stitches across her face - I couldn’t tell if they were real or some sort of special effects makeup. She had a mismatched outfit completed with a big orange scarf tied in a bow - the best way to describe her style was clownlike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scowled at the two of us as if we were nuisances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get the wrong idea, I’m not trying to help you out. I want to explore these strange new surroundings just as much as you idiots, and you’re in my way. Please step aside - unless you can actually use that little ping pong ball bouncing around in your skull you call a brain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter obediently stepped aside, giving her room. “Sorry, I’ll get out of your way!” She said, seemingly unbothered by her rude remark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” I said, getting annoyed. “Don’t just let her walk all over you! You don’t have to listen to her… what she said was uncalled for!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around to face me before opening the door, holding it open so we could enter as well. “It’s okay, I accept your apology!” She completely ignored my remark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad,” Winter responded happily. “What’s your name by the way? I’m Winter Harudori, and I’m the ultimate tattoo artist! Are you by any chance an ultimate too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled, she stopped in her tracks. “Saki. Ultimate clown.” She stared her down. “How did you guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Shiro is too, and so am I… so I think the others are ultimates too! Like, that can’t be a coincidence, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saki grinned a smug grin. “Seems like you do have some semblance of common sense - what a pleasant surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanted to slap her. “Hey, Winter’s being nice to you and ignoring your mean side comments, the least you could do is not insult her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes. “I don’t owe anyone kindness,” she deadpanned. “Don’t speak to me like we’re on equal grounds. We aren’t friends. Do you realize the situation we’re in? Anyone and everyone could be working with whoever brought us here, and we don’t even know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to do with us yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, suspecting everyone will just make it worse!” Winter insisted. “Because… because… if we really are in danger, working together would be the best thing to do! We’re all in this together, so we shouldn’t act like enemies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saki rolled her eyes. “What do you mean “if” we’re in danger? You really think this could be something good? Open your eyes. Something awful is awaiting us. I don’t know what it is, but pretending not to see it isn’t going to save you from danger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter didn’t reply - she looked like she wanted to, but Saki disappeared into the building before she even had time to process what she said. For someone who claims to be so high and mighty and all knowing, doing whatever it took to get the last word in was petty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like dwelling on her would get us anywhere, so I stepped inside followed by Winter, who still looked like she wanted to say something before shaking it off and returning to her cheerful demeanor. It made me wonder if such an attitude could really be genuine. I saw multiple benefits to acting unbothered and cheerful in such a situation - it could be to desperately convince herself everything was okay, or to try and make the others around her feel safe and calm too. Either way, I strongly doubted she was dangerous. There was no way. Saki, the clown wasn’t necessarily suspicious either, since if someone was an enemy hiding among us, it’d be more likely that they would use manipulation to get their way, or would be upfront? I’m not sure, but I know it’s wise not to let my guard down. I didn’t want to doubt anyone, but for the sake of my safety - along with everyone else’s - I couldn’t afford to let my guard down. Still, even if I must be careful, I’m determined to keep everyone safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter glanced at me with concern. “Hey, Shiro? Are you there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I must’ve been spacing out,” I mused. “I’ll try to be more attentive. Let’s explore this theatre - perhaps it’ll hold some kind of clue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing I noticed about the theatre was it’s magnificent stage and aesthetic. It looked grand, royal even. If we weren’t in such a frightening situation, I’d definitely be able to appreciate it more. The seats were set up like a movie theatre typically would be, with each row higher than the last. In the front of the building were two booths - upon closer inspection, a snack booth and a ticket booth. Oddly, not one seemed to be running either of them. It was almost as if the ticket booth was useless, and visitors were free to grab snacks as they like. They were just snack foods, but this is the first trace of food I’ve seen here, which is a relief. I’m not sure what will happen when the snack booth runs out, though. If someone came to refill it, they’d probably try and rescue us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would there be snacks?” Winter inquired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly they intend on keeping us here for a long time,” I pointed out. “If you checked your closet, there’s multiple outfits, showers, beds - if they get their way, we won’t be out of here in a day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t really explore too much of my room, I saw the bathroom and closet but didn’t open them. I probably should’ve..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” I assured her. “I’m confident they’re the same for all the cabins. You had a roommate and two beds, right? Then the other features must be the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that makes sense!” She confirmed without a second thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we take a lot at what’s backstage before continuing our search? We may find a clue…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled. “You just want to check out what kind of costumes and props they have, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, I wouldn’t be so easily distracted by something like that, not at a crucial time like this,” I insisted, but she was right. Perhaps I held a mild interest in what awaited us backstage. Is that a crime?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I noticed as I made my way across the seats, Winter wasn’t behind me. Where was she? I turned around, only to see her still at the snack bar, now holding three bags of presumably chips and candy. I tried to call out and warn her, but she was already enjoying her findings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey! Those could be unsafe! We don’t know what’s in them, or how long they’ve been here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced back at me, confused. “You know, if they gave us beds and tasty snacks… maybe they’re not the bad guys? I mean, if bad people brought us here, they wouldn’t go out of their way to make it such a pleasant experience for us, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who would bring us here with good intentions… what could they possibly be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “I wouldn’t know! Anyhow, it should be okay if I bring these backstage, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… well, even if it was against the rules, there really is no one here making an effort to enforce them. I don’t see an issue there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “You have a point!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once we entered what lies beyond the stage, what I saw was breathtaking. Full length mirrors, a plethora of flamboyant costumes, cameras,  vending machines, luxury seating, large screen TVs, anything you could ever want for a quality backstage experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My awe was soon interrupted by a new unfamiliar voice. “Hey, take a look, it appears some more people have arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, I’ll introduce myself to them - hopefully they’d already know who I am, I expect it’s more likely to be recognized than not, wouldn’t you agree?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, I’m going to question them.. see what all they know. Learn as much as I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Them? Did she mean us? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, you two?” The girl with the blue hair called after me. She was extremely pale, and her outfit managed to be casual and professional at the same time. She wore clothes I wouldn’t think to combine, but despite the clash - they looked good on her. They gave her a unique aesthetic to call her own. She wore a blue denim jacket with a white button down shirt underneath - unbuttoned - and underneath those layers, a black turtleneck. The blue of the denim along with her dyed hair complimented her big, baby blue eyes nicely. How is she not sweating? She has to be a little overheated. This building was air conditioned - but outside was typical summer weather. I remembered the closet filled with the same clothes - don’t tell me this was her only option?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Winter clarified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not you! The dancing clown behind you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Despite her remark being unrealistic, Winter instantly turned around to see and confirm it for herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” I said a little awkwardly - “I think that was a joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oops! Sometimes I struggle to differentiate!” She said, still as cheerful as before. I still struggle to understand how someone could be so laid back and carefree while finding themselves in a situation like this. “Anyhow… you’d like to talk to us, right? My name is Winter!” She gestured towards me. “This is Shiro!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded. “And you are?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “Come on, no fair! I wanted to be the one to question you guys. Hand the next ones to me, alright? I suppose I can spare you an introduction! My name is Ayane Tatarigoroshi. I’m the ultimate journalist.” She pointed to the blonde girl in the back digging through the costumes. “That’s Riko Tomura. She’s the ultimate influencer - if she looks familiar, you probably have seen her online. She’s famous for her blogs and appearances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>lifewithriko</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Her? What’s she doing here?” I exclaimed. Riko is a famous Internet personality - if they managed to kidnap her, things really weren’t looking great for the rest of us. She must’ve had good hearing, because she turned around and waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s me! I never expected to meet any of you guys here.. it makes me feel less alone to have my family by my side.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Family?” Asked Winter. “Are you guys like… related or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “No no no, not like that!” She chuckled. “Most people refer to their supporters as </span>
  <span>fans</span>
  <span>, suggesting they’re up high while everyone is down below, admiring them. Not me! I love each and every one of my fans dearly, and I want to interact with them as much as I can! I don’t look down on them, I want them to hold their heads up high by my side! That’s why I call them my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww… that’s actually really sweet!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, adorable,” Ayane remarked, dismissively waving her hands. “Now. I have some questions,” she said, poking Winter and I roughly with her finger. “I have some questions for the two of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” I answered. “That’s fine. Ask away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the last thing you remember before waking up here. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>wake up in a cabin like the rest of us, am I wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded. “Yes… we both had roommates too. Winter’s went off to explore on her own, and the last I saw of mine, she was taking a nap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, irritated. “That’s not what I asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a moment,” I insisted. If this girl was going to sass me I’d sass her right back, no hesitation. “The last I remember was receiving an acceptance letter to attend hope’s peak academy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter nodded. “Yeah, the same for me! I got a letter in the mail that I was accepted as a student at Hope’s Peak Academy, and I remember how excited I was! Except… I can’t remember anything past that, no matter how hard I try to think about it! All that I get is a headache.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems I was right,” she mumbled, writing something in a clipboard. “Everyone I’ve encountered remembers the same. There’s no way that’s a coincidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, where’d you get that?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a backstage of a theatre, correct? Of course there’d be paper available for directors, schedules, anything like that,” she clarified. “Don’t ask me silly questions.” That remark was unnecessary, but I didn’t let it bother me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Now. It’s safe to assume you’re both ultimates yourselves, right? What are your ultimate talents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a tattoo artist! Shiro’s a stage performer!” Winter answered cheerfully, ignoring Ayane’s rude undertones. Actually - I genuinely couldn’t tell if she was ignoring it or just failed to notice at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. How old are you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seventeen,” I answered. She raised an eyebrow. “Hope’s peak students… ultimates… 17 year old girls… a very specific group appears to have been targeted. It seems whoever brought us here didn’t choose their victims randomly. It’s very likely they have something planned that </span>
  <em>
    <span>only we can do</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She turned to face us again. “I’m satisfied. For now, that is. There’s not much else to this theatre - no extra doors backstage or anything. Riko and I have thoroughly examined every inch and plan to move on with our search - it’d be smart for the two of you to do the same.” She smiled. “Take care, Winter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did she exclude me on purpose? Her rudeness knew no bounds… before I could react, she laughed and finished what she was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Shiro. Bet you thought I was going to ignore you? Nah, just seeing if you’re paying attention! I'm not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t read her at all - is she friendly, just sarcastic? Even so, she takes the sarcasm too far and it’s hard for me to tell when she’s joking or not - she doesn’t seem like the most reliable person here, but she seems articulate in thinking and I doubt she’s a bad person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” I said to Winter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On that note, we left the theatre. Of course I’m impressed by it, but why would it be here? Why would we be given such a quality building? The more I knew, the less it all made sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah… where should we go next?” She asked, only to answer her own question. “Hey… where does that door go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, there were fenced in walls with a door built into them. “One way to find out,” I remarked as I turned the knob. The door didn’t budge. I tried pushing it, pulling on it, kicking it even - and it just wouldn’t open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we can’t get in,” I mused, disappointed. “But… what about this wall? It’s like a tall fence that can’t be climbed..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon closer inspection, the wall appeared to go on forever on both sides. I felt a lump in my throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked at winter, whose face has gone pale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears… us, and everything around us is isolated, trapped inside a large wall. But… why?” I didn’t understand it. Why was this happening to us? I’ve been feeling unsettled since I woke up, but seeing this wall gave me an overwhelming feeling of dread. We really were trapped here. We may not escape. Ever. We might… die here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Shiro… we’re trapped here, right? There’s a big wall around us… around the cabins, that woods over there, all these buildings… why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could reassure you,” I said, feeling more and more detached from everything around me. This felt so unreal - too absurd to be real. Yet here it was, facing us all. If it was a bad dream, I would have woken up by now. “I can’t. I’m scared. I don’t know what’s happening to us… the more we explore, the more we uncover, the more mysteries we’re left with. The less sense everything begins to make.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at me, then at the walls, then back at me. “You know… maybe they’re here to protect us?” She said. “Maybe… something terrible is happening outside, and we’ve been brought here to be saved!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it,” I deadpanned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She averted her gaze, frowning. “I guess… that’s just too good to be true,” she said meekly. “Still… this isn’t the end. It can’t be! I still have so much I want to do… I don’t want to be here forever! I want to go home, I want to go to hope’s peak academy like I was supposed to! Why did this happen to us? Why us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t stand to see her upset. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. “Winter… I’m going to get us out of here. We will learn the truth. It will be okay… I promise.” What I’ve said may as well have been empty motivation, an empty promise, and I instantly regretted my word choice. I couldn’t promise anything, and she had to know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite my doubt, she smiled, wiping her eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me like her life depended on it. “Yes! I’ll work with you!” She declared. “We will survive this, I know you can get us out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t doubt me for a second...it’d be better if she did. She was clearly very gullible. Despite not having the confidence to back up my promise, I decided I wasn’t going to let anything bad happen to her - no, to anyone. For everyone’s sake, I’d do my best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you can believe in me,” I said. I hesitated for a second. “So I’ll believe in you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She beamed. “Thank you Shiro! You’re the best. Hey hey, when we do get out of here… we should be friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be happy to be friends,” I told her. I couldn’t help but notice how she phrased it. She didn’t say “if” we got out. She said “when” we got out. She really did believe it would be okay. Her optimism wasn’t unwelcome at a time like this, I suppose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” I pumped my fist in the air, trying to match her enthusiasm. “Let’s keep exploring - we may find more clues, or more people. I think we have a better chance at succeeding if we get to know everyone else so we can all work together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” She exclaimed. “Wait, look!” She pointed towards an old, run down looking wooden building with ivy growing up and swirling around and through the cracks in the wood. Outside of it stood a girl dressed in mostly red, kneeling on the ground. “That’s my roommate! It’s good to find her again. Maybe I can introduce you and maybe she’ll talk to me this time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wasn’t sure how true that was, but I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, may I talk to you?” I called as I approached her. Her head snapped around, and she flashed me a venomous glare. The aura was one of so much hostility, it sent a shiver down my spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to tell you anything,” she snapped. “What do you want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um.. we just wanted to introduce ourselves and maybe you could do the same?” Winter asked, not intimidated by her in the slightest, getting closer than I would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You again? I told you… I don’t have to tell you a damn thing. Nor whoever’s following you around now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not just following me! We’re friends!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her eyebrows and covered her mouth for a second, holding her breath. The attempt was futile as she burst out laughing. “Huh? Friends? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Friends?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She repeated, her expression darkening. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What </span>
  </em>
  <span>friends</span>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look - you don’t strike me as the brightest, or there’s a chance you’re only acting so naive to cover up your true nature,” she remarked. “But I suppose I’ll amuse myself anyway.” She stood up, proceeding to put her arm around Winter’s shoulder, pulling her closer. “Listen well. I have no intentions of repeating myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite everything, Winter wasn’t scared. She nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know her. You know nothing about her. You don’t know me. You know nothing about me. Anyone you meet - I repeat anyone - could be your enemy. You don’t know why we’re here, correct? I promise it isn’t good. Something awful is going to happen, and trusting and forming bonds with others will only give you a weakness and a disadvantage. You probably won’t listen to what I have to say - which is fine. I reached out and told it as it is, and if you’re not willing to listen, that’s on you.” She paused. “But don’t let your guard down. Not to anyone. You know no one’s name, no one’s true nature - you don’t even know who you are. Don’t let your guard down,” she warned as she released Winter from her grasp, lightly shoving her back at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter was agile, and quickly caught her balance without falling backwards. I reached out in case I had to catch her, and I didn’t. Still… What was this girl's problem? I’ve met people with trust issues, and they always have valid reasons - bad people in the past who ruined trust for them - but I’ve never seen it this severe. I don’t know what happened to her… but I tried not to judge her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze darted from Winter, to me, back to Winter. I noticed she never looked anyone directly in the eyes as she talked to them. “Don’t get the wrong idea. I don’t care what happens to you. I don’t care what happens to anyone here… I don’t. However… I had to say something to you. Don’t mistake this for concern. We aren’t friends.” She stared at us for a little longer. “Don’t worry about this building… I’m exploring it. I want to be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could read the mood and took the hint. She didn’t want to see or speak to us anymore. “Let’s go,” I told Winter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… is she really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I really don’t. Still.. we should respect her wish to be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right,” Winter agreed. “Still… she seems so lonely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrugged. “She’ll continue to be if she keeps pushing everyone away,” I remarked. It didn’t take long to realize how insensitive I sounded. “I mean… I shouldn’t have said that. For now though, we should focus on exploring the site and finding clues.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right… but! I’m going to try and talk to her later,” Winter said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t seem like I’d be able to talk her out of it, so I didn’t bother. “Do you want to see what’s in that building next?” I asked, pointing to one. It stuck out like a sore thumb compared to everything else we’ve seen here. Instead of being made from a wood base, it seemed like an ordinary building. “Let’s go inside,” Winter said. “I feel like this one will be different from the others… like… maybe it’s important!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door was already cracked open, so I pushed it against the wall so the two of us could investigate the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing I thought of when I saw the inside was an office, a place where things were managed, things were signed, people were checked in, documents were stored, etc. The second thing I noticed was we weren’t alone. There were four new people in the office I have yet to have met. I wish I counted the cabins a while back… assuming based on everyone having a roommate, I’d be able to deduce how many people I should look for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four girls were all together talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one dressed in brown with ginger hair a similar shade to mine tied into two messy ponytails.  She wore a sporty baseball cap that matched her shirt. I got a very laid back, relaxed kind of vibe from her. Beside her was a girl with blonde hair pulled back in a tight bun dressed a little fancier - somewhat similar to how a maid would dress - but not quite. She had a heavy accent as she spoke - I couldn’t pinpoint exactly what kind, but I doubted she was a native, or at least her family wasn’t. Beside her was the most wild looking of the bunch. She wore a hat, gloves, mask, scarf - a lot of clothes that seemed to be for the purpose of hiding her identity. Her short blue hair was very tangled and messy, as if she hasn’t brushed it in weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last girl - the most ordinary looking one out of the bunch - was the first one who noticed. She was nicely built - I could tell she either worked out, or played a lot of sports. Her brown hair was hastily tied into a sloppy ponytail. She wore shorts and a mustard yellow T-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, look!! New people!” She exclaimed, directing the other girls' attention to us. They all turned to look at me, and I suddenly felt very awkward. Trying to break the tension, I introduced myself. “Hello everyone, my name is Shiro and I’m the ultimate stage performer! This is my friend Winter! She’s the ultimate Tattoo artist. I think it’s safe to assume the rest of you are ultimates too, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl with the brown baseball cap nodded. “Yeah! I’m Touka. I’m the ultimate cyclist… that means I ride my bike professionally. It’s a little funny - a lot of people call me a biker, but that’s what you call people who ride motorcycles! I don’t understand it either - it would make more sense to switch them up, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ve never really thought about it that way,” I admitted. It was just today at this very moment that I learned people who professionally ride bikes aren’t called bikers like I’ve been calling them all my life - but I was too embarrassed to admit it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl with the face mask laughed. “She goes off topic a lot - don’t worry too much about that! She’s super fun, and still I vibe with her. You seem pretty chill yourself. My name is Itsuki, and I’m the… drumroll, drumroll! Ultimate </span>
  <span>Arsonist</span>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. PROLOGUE 3/3 - NOWHERE TO RUN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Huh? Arsonist?” I repeated, admittedly startled. </span>
</p><p><span>Itsuki cocked her head to the side curiously. “Um… that means I set shit on fire! An arsonist is someone who burns down buildings… oh, but I’m much more noble than those other troublemakers! I burn places of corruption, especially bases built by corrupt politicians! I’m known across the country as the </span><em><span>flaming</span></em> <em><span>justice</span></em><span>, but no one really knows my name! Haha, consider yourself one of the lucky few!” She exclaimed proudly, winking at me with a breezy enthusiasm. </span></p><p>
  <span>I stared at her in complete and utter disbelief. I had so many questions, I didn’t even know where to start. “Okay okay… slow down,” I said, getting overwhelmed. “First of all… I know what an arsonist is, so you don’t have to tell me that but you mean to say you’re *the* flaming justice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Isn’t it cool? I mean, not to sound all full of myself but you can have an autograph, ask anything you’d like, really!” She pulled her mask down to reveal  grinning.  “You may never get an opportunity like this again, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glanced at Winter. Her eyes were wide. “Hey… I’ve heard of you but…” She hesitated, as if there was something she really wanted to say, but didn’t. “It’s nice to meet you,” she remarked, regaining her composure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too, Winifred!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter nodded, not bothering to correct her. I gave her a questioning look, but she was unresponsive. I’ll ask her about it later… She seems different than she was a few minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was on pressing thing that’s on my mind,” I said. “How were you scouted by hope’s peak… if you’re a criminal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They offered me a cover talent to put on paper, but a talent’s a talent, you know? If you have a talent that catches their eye, maybe what’s good and bad aren’t as important as you’d think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde girl in the maidlike dress snickered. “Hope’s peak doesn’t take ethics into consideration, you claim… I find that unlikely, but at the same time, my memories are all scrambled and we’re all confused - I won’t discredit what you say - I just fail to seie how a criminal can be a symbol of hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itsuki narrowed her eyes, both her fingers curling into fists. “Who the hell are you calling a criminal! I do what I do with only noble intent. You know nothing, nothing - that doesn’t matter. I’m making a difference, and you’re just sitting on your ass making junk food!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter looked very nervous,  but she chimed in in spite of herself. “I.. maybe she means there’s more peaceful ways to make a difference?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what Winter said,” the blonde girl backed up. “Besides - people spend time and effort building those buildings you destroy - people who have nothing to do with corruption. It’s reckless and unnecessary… are you sure you don’t do it for the thrill? The adrenaline rush? Do you really care about justice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes peace isn’t an option,” she insisted. “Besides - I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> flaming justice. My legacy is too great. I can’t stop now, and I… I don’t want to! I will destroy evil and laugh as I watch it all burn to the ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… it isn’t just Junk food. The things I bake… each one is a masterpiece, it’s a work of art, it brings smiles to people’s faces. Don’t act like you’re on a moral high ground - even if I said you were in the right, you’ll always be a criminal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, stop. Both of you,” insisted Touka, not even bothering to hide her irritation. “Ai, you can’t stop her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I assumed Ai was the baker… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Itsuki.. you don’t like having your passions bashed, so don’t do it to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Touka rolled her eyes before muttering to me, “this place is full of weirdos. I want to go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could understand where she was coming from, but… if we wanted out, unity would be the key thing to hold us together. At that moment… I noticed something. “Wasn’t there a fourth girl with you guys?” I asked, glancing around the office like building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hanako? She must’ve left,” Itsuki concluded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, hopefully she’s okay… Winter and I want to check this building out. It seems like an office, but I wonder how much stuff is accessible…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother,” Ai dismissed. Every cabinet, every drawer… it’s all locked. You can’t get to anything. We were just about to leave… lingering around here has to be a waste of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, we did find a monitor and cameras, didn’t we?” Touka asked. “See, I found them… there’s four cameras in here, and cameras everywhere else I’ve looked as well. I’ve even seen a decent amount of cameras resting on tripods outside... did you not notice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I didn’t,” I answered. “Does that mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...obviously,” Ai deadpanned. “We’re being watched.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter went pale. “Huh? Why would… Who would want to watch us? What are they watching for? Who… why…” she stammered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and who would put us in cabins, put a large fence around everything, and we somehow have no memory of how we got here - everyone I’ve met remembers the same. We’ve been kidnapped, yet… Why hasn’t anything happened yet? I don’t understand, I don’t,” Touka rambled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I knew, heck, even if we were in a grim situation I’d be more at ease than be stuck back here speculating the worst case scenario, you know?” I sighed. “Well, if you’ve found everything here, let’s keep looking… we can’t hide from the truth anymore. We have to get to the bottom of this, so we can fight against it full force!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pumped my fist into the air, but in reality - I wasn’t feeling all that optisimic. Acting as if I was - it wouldn’t hurt, and it’d potentially  put the others at ease, would it not? I can fit multiple roles easily… yes, my acting comes that easily to me. It isn’t the worst kind of talent you could possess if you found yourself in a place like this. Behind the office building was a pavilion with a tall roof and picnic tables inside. It seemed like a decent amount of people had gathered inside, and they all appeared to be conversing. I felt my spirits lift. Perhaps we could work together after all, all of us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I remembered the girl from earlier, Winter’s roommate who hasn’t even disclosed her name - wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Knowing that… there could be more people that haven’t shown up. I remembered earlier someone pointed out that there were eight cabins, and if each of them did house two ultimates, there were sixteen of us total. Unless there were more cabins, or people hiding somewhere, which was a possibility as well. Unless the forces behind this were among us, that’d be a guarantee. Still, wouldn’t it be hard for someone among us? In plain sight? I couldn’t tell which would be more difficult. It appeared to be next to impossible to try and put myself in all the culprit’s shoes, especially when I don’t know why we’re here or what we’re meant to do / what fate awaits us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were many benches at the pavilion, but everyone took up only two of them, sitting close to each other. I saw some people I recognized - Ayane, Riko - it appears Ai and Touka had the same idea and showed up around the same time Winter and I did. I decided to sit at the bench with Ayane and Riko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s good to see you guys again!” Winter said, beaming and cheerful as always. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see you know each other?” Asked a girl with forest green hair, a big scarf, and a crescent moon shaped hair clip. She was sitting at the very edge of the seat, a safe distance from the rest of us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” I answered. “We briefly met earlier. Now that we’re here - what’s your name? You’re an ultimate too, right? Ah, I’ll go first! My name is Shiro! I’m the ultimate stage performer. This is my friend Winter, she’s the ultimate tattoo artist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “My name is Ayano, and I’m the ultimate philosopher. It seems you’ve absorbed a lot about your surroundings and everyone, haven't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She twirled a lock of her hair in her finger, an amused expression on her face. “Are you afraid?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stopped. “Yeah, of course… I don’t know what’s going on, but panicking won’t do us any good you know? You’re scared too, aren’t you? I think everyone is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A reasonable thing to assume, however - I almost feel excitement,” she admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the unknown is terrifying, isn’t it? But that’s what makes it all the more exciting, does it not? A one in a lifetime opportunity to whatever awaits us, I can’t help but wonder what’s to come!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was she crazy? This… we don’t know what’s going on at all! There’s a slim chance it isn’t something bad yet.. how can you be calm, let alone excited at a time like this! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t expect you to understand,” she said. “I’ve been hoping something like this would come along, to find myself a character in such a story!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing she was saying made any sense at all. I couldn’t help but wonder if she really meant what she was saying, or was trying to convince herself more so than us. Whatever works, I guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” I said, really not sure what to say to her anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I made things awkward… that’s nothing new,” she observed, not facing me as she spoke, once again staring into space, appearing to be lost in thought once again. If she’s a philosopher, she likely spends a lot of time doing just that - being lost in her thoughts. I wondered how much awareness she really had of the situation we’re in - she was clearly sleep deprived by the bags under her eyes, and seemed to be somewhere else entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hoped she was okay… her lifestyle can’t be the healthiest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!! Is it okay if I introduce myself?” Asked a soft, meek voice from behind Winter. It belonged to a girl with curly, light coffee colored hair, a green woolen hat, big glasses, and a scarf that matched. I couldn’t guess her talent by looking at her - but she had a lot of pockets, and most of her skin was covered. Her gentle eyes were a soft green, a shade that resembled an apple. “Wait, were you in the middle of discussing something? Ah, I promise I didn’t mean to interrupt, you don’t have to talk to me either!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I waved dismissively. “No, no, no! It’s okay, don’t worry! We weren’t really conversing too heavily, and I’m all for meeting everyone else! What’s your name?” I asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! My name is Artemis,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else?” Asked Winter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me more! Do you have an ultimate talent?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Yeah, I’m the ultimate paranormal investigator… at least that’s why I was scouted by Hope’s Peak. Hey, wait - how did you know? Could it be!” Her eyes lit up, as if she'd made a grand realization. “Oh, I know! Are you ultimate students too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter nodded. “Yeah! I’m Winter, and I’m the ultimate tattoo artist! This is Shiro! She’s the ultimate stage performer! We’re Hope’s peak students too.. well, I haven’t actually attended yet, but I’ve been scouted for my talent, and I’ve received a letter in the mail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I paused. “Wait, Winter - say that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? I haven’t gone to Hope’s peak yet, but I’ve been scouted for my talent? I got a letter in the mail…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s...the last thing I remember actually,” Artemis admitted. “Wait - is everyone the same?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought back to my conversation with Naoko. We each recalled opening our letter to Hope’s peak before waking up wherever the hell we are now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we all remember the same thing, is that so?”Ayane asked, appearing to have been listening in on our whole conversation. “Don’t worry - I don’t mean to invade, but I remember the same thing… I’ve noted accounts of everyone around me in this notebook, and it seems there’s a lot we all have in common. As if to confirm something, she asked Artemis - “you’re seventeen years old, are you not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!  Yeah you’re right again! Everyones… everyone’s guessing things about me!” She exclaimed, potientially overwhelmed or overstimulated by everything, which I could understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a lucky guess,” Ayane said, correcting her. “More so an educated hypothesis based off what I’ve observed.  If I’m not mistaken - there’s a lot we all have in common, all of us hostages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hostages!?” She squeaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you think of any other reason for why we’ve been gathered and trapped here, with all these preparations in place for us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think so. Moving on. Everyone I’ve encountered is an ultimate student that had just been scouted by Hope’s peak, everyone is a 17 year old girl, and everyone remembers the same thing - yet has no memory or guess of how they landed here. How curious,” she mused, fiercely scribbling notes on her notepad. She looked up. “Ayane. Journalist. That’s who I am,” she clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so by writing…,” I observed. “You’re in your element, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’m writing down a non biased account of everything I’ve observed - not with the hopes of someday releasing a story, but because it’d benefit us to be hyper aware of what’s happening to us.” She paused. “Although, admittedly - if and when we escape, if we make it out alive, that is - this would make for one hell of a story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we…if we make it out alive?” Artemis stammered. I noticed she had begun to tremble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will make it out alive,” Winter assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure of it,” she insisted. “I know I’m not the smartest, or the strongest, but if we work together, I believe we can overcome anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hell yeah, now that’s the spirit!” A loud, energetic  voice cut her heartfelt speech short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Now who? I swear, some ultimates seriously have no social skills, just barging into our conversations as they please… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah! You’re wondering, who is that!? And where did she come from!? My name is Hanako, and I’m the ultimate softball superstar!!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was the sportiest looking girl I’ve seen so far, dresses in a yellow t shirt, her hair tossed into a messy ponytail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you Hanako,” Artemis said earnestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Artemis, the something something investigatior,” she said, pointed at Artemis. “Aaaand you’re Ayane, a journalist, you’re Shiro, performer, and Winter, a tattoo artist!” She grinned, proud of herself. “Well, how’d I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paranormal,” Artemis mumbled. “The paranormal investigatior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, what did you say? Project your voice! Look alive! Say it loud and say it proud!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She starred at me nervously, a hopeless “help me” look in her eyes. “Um!! I’m the ultimate paranormal investigator!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s better!” Hanako opened her palm. Artemis stared at her hand confused. “High five!” Hanako clarified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” She reaches her own hand out, and they made impact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you so carefree?” Ayane asked, visibly disturbed. “You realize we’re being held hostage by a power far greater than us… right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean so… something dreadful could happen to all of us! We have no known means of escape and it’s clear the perpetrators want to keep us here for a long time, and none of us know why…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, don’t tell me you’re scared,” Hanako teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am! It’s… it’s simply idiotic not to be!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, come on! Even if you’re afraid, don’t show it! This is a challenge, and I’m - no, we’re all going to show them not to underestimate us! You guys are ultimates, right? Show some spirit! Look alive! Smile in the face of danger! This is just another obstacle to be overcome… another challenge! We’re gonna win! We’ll definetly win - I’ll make sure of it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ayane began to appear very distressed. “Win? This isn’t a game, what if our lives are on the line?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that’s all the more reason to fight back, right? You’re not going to let yourself be killed by the likes of them, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Them,” Artemis repeated. “You keep saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> ... but who are </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if to answer her question, a sudden ringing could be heard from multiple different directions. Startled, I glanced around in attempt to find the source. There were multiple monitors and cameras placed all around us, and every monitor was turned on, with a row of red text glowing on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strange voice, unlike I’ve ever heard - a voice that seemed amused, yet dripped with malicious intent - spoke, the speakers blaring it from all angles as it spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attention, attention! Everyone, follow the trail in the Flamboyant Firs woods - the sign pointing forward, with an arrow - it will read </span>
  <em>
    <span>main event.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You have twenty five minutes to meet up at the stage - failure to comply can and will be punishable - by instant </span>
  <em>
    <span>death</span>
  </em>
  <span>! There’s moniters in every corner of this campsite - every building, every cabin, every corner, no farther than twenty feet from another outside - so there’s absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>no excuse </span>
  </em>
  <span>to act as if you never heard my announcement! That being said - I hope to see you all soon~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, time seemed to freeze. Everything - everyone around me, the very wind blowing around us seemed to come to a halt. Punished… by death?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first one to speak up was Hanako. “As if! There’s no way I’ll do their bidding! They think they can kill me, huh? I’d like to seem them try. I refuse to go down without a fight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” I deadpanned. “You must. It’s too risky… I won’t stop you from fighting back, but… I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should learn as much as you can about the situation first, before you do anything reckless. Besides, what about teamwork? Don’t you value it?” Ayane asked. “You need everyone to be on the same page if you want to unite them.” She glanced at me. “You look like you realized something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… my roommate’s asleep. I don’t know how heavy of a sleeper she is but… I have to check on her! Just in case!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Ayane said. “I’ll take care of Hanako. Everyone else seems to be leaving now - I won’t let her do anything hasty or dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll trust her with you, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanako scowled.  “Why are you guys talking about me as if I’m some misbehaved child?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to be treated as a child, don’t act like one,” Ayane replied. “It’s that simple.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two walked away, bickering at each other. Would they really be okay? I had to trust them for now. Winter glanced at me, as if she was waiting for me to speak to her. “Please go on ahead,” I told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-! Shiro!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. I want to endanger as little people as possible. I’m confident I’ll find Naoko and get back… but I want you to ensure your safety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, don’t talk like that! That only makes me more reluctant to leave you alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winter. Go catch up to Ayane and Hanako. They’re not getting along as well as I’d like them to, so surely someone as positive as yourself could lower the tension? Could you do that for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Of course! I’ll be happy to help in whatever way I can!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as she ran off.  I had a pretty decent memory, so it didn’t take me long to find the cottages again. I saw the entrance to the trail that everyone was entering through on my way there, so I felt more at ease knowing exactly where I’d have to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stepped onto the wooden platform - it creacked beneath my feet. The wood seemed old, like it’s been weathered away by time. It wasn’t so bad it’d give out below my feet, but I proceeded with caution anyway. Our cabin was at the very back, the last one in it’s row. The door was unlocked, and sure enough - there she was, still fast asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew my time was limited, and I didn’t have any to waste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I firmly grasped her shoulders and tried to shake her awake. There was a monitor in the room - if what the voice says was true - she must’ve slept through the announcement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naoko… please wake up. You need to get up,” I insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly rolled over, opening her eyes to stare at me. She looked very confused. “Huh?” Suddenly, her confusion turned to fear as she abruptly stood up, rabidly glancing at her surroundings. “No… no way…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be! There’s no way… it’s her…” She slapped the wall, running her hand up and down it. She slapped it as hard as she could, causing her to let out a scream. “Ouch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naoko… don’t do that! Definitely don’t do that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no, no,no…. it’s really happening…. oh god, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> happening! That wasn’t a dream at all…. no, no no! Now what do I do! I need to get out of here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please try and take some deep breaths,” I said, hopelessly trying to calm the frantic girl. “I understand this is scary, and I don’t think anyone wants to be here but… for now, we have to meet at the stage in the woods. There’s no time to ask questions. Seriously, we could be in serious trouble if we don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t know how to explain the current situation without making her panic more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at me in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have much time left,” I said. “There’s really no time to ask questions, I just… I need you to come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, I convinced the distraught girl to follow me. It wasn’t long before we arrived at the woods - the trail was empty, and it was probably safe to assume we’d be the last ones there. Nothing was trying to kill us, so hopefully we weren’t late? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As instructed, we followed the arrows labeled “main event.” It wasn’t long before we arrived. Everyone else was gathered here, so it had to be the right place. There was a large stage, a building behind it, a podium with a microphone, and four long log-like benches. Everyone was seated on the benches, some sitting closely with the others, and some appearing to be avoiding everyone else at all costs. I understood the appeal to both sides. I counted everyone in my head, including myself - and there was a total of sixteen of us. Who were we supposed to meet here? It couldn’t be one of us, right? Maybe it was someone backstage? That’d be really twisted… to threaten our lives and then show up as some kind of performer. There was an unmistakable dread deep in my chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We sat in silence for a few minutes, and that’s when it began. That’s when everything finally began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, the spot lights on the stage pointed to the podium and microphone, then the speakers blared a menacing tune. The music faded out and on top of what I assumed was a stoll behind the microphone, a monotone plush bear sat down on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bear? A teddy bear? It was vertically divided in half, half of it black and the other half white. The white side looked more like a normal teddy bear - it had bead eyes, a button nose and a little face. The black side looked a lot more menacing. It had a glowing red eye, and a toothy grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard gasps and mumbling from all corners of the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silence!!” The same voice we heard over the speakers earlier now blared obnoxiously as the bear spoke much too close to the microphone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greetings, salutations, I welcome you warmly, no, I really do!! My name is Monokuma, and from this point forward, I am your headmaster!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monokuma? But you’re just a teddy bear,” Ayane argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about it,” said a girl on the far left, sitting alone. I haven’t seen her before. She wore a grey beanie, a fluffy jacket, and her hair was a pretty shade of lilac, tied back into a knot. I couldn’t see her whole face, since she wore a pair of tinted glasses. “It’s likely mechanical. If a group of people managed to trap us here, surely they’d have the technology for such a thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s the way it is, then my theory is there’s someone hiding somewhere, </span>
  <em>
    <span>controlling</span>
  </em>
  <span> him,” Ayane mused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, you guys are good! But but but! Save your theories ya meatbags! Let me talk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to do anything you say,” Hanako snapped. Her cheery disposition was gone. “You can’t make us do a damn thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute, but the annoying self righteous ones like you are usually the first to die,” it said with a laugh. “Upupupupu-! Now listen to what I have to say, or I’ll make an example outta ya!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got some serious nerve threatening me,” she hissed. I knew this couldn’t and wouldn’t end well if I let them keep going back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please stop,” I insisted, grabbing a hold of her.  “I don’t want you to get hurt. Please. We can work together as a group, okay? So please… don’t do anything reckless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Hanako backed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smug looking girl dressed all in blue snickered. “Now that their irritating banter has come to a close, carry on, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanako tensed up, but I tightened my grip on her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyahaha! If you insist,” it rumbled, laughing like a lunatic. “So, so! You all remember waking up with no idea where you are, why you’re here, or how you got here! Well… I can answer two of those questions!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That bastard… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re at Flamboyant Firs all girls summer camp! How long will you be here? Until the day you die! That’s right, this is your home now, so get comfy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hold it,” Touka inquired. “Is this some sort of joke? Because we don’t think it’s very funny. Quit playing around!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a joke. Why would I make such drastic preparations for a joke? Jeez, your generation is full of skeptics… how long will it take you all to accept the reality of the situation you’re in?” He pointed a paw at Naoko. “Whether you’re trying to sleep it off…” He then pointed a paw at Hanako. “Ooooor cope through meaningless words of teamwork and cooperation!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you shitty high tech build a bear reject,” Hanako snapped, her eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you intentionally trying to anger us, spike reactions out of us? Just get to the point and cut out the meaningless banter,” said the girl from earlier - Winter’s roommate, the one who refused to tell us her name - or anything about herself for that matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How sad… your generation has no respect for your elders! It wounds me so, it really does!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, is there any way we could leave? A catch, maybe? No way you’d just keep us here forever for laughs.” A girl with a fluffy jacket, heart shaped glasses and fluffy pink hair shouted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kids catch on quick! There is one way to leave, no strings attached, no questions  asked! The doors will open for you and only you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t beat around the bush,” insisted Touka. “If there’s a way out, then tell us already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. The doors open for you and only you,”Ayane repeated. “Does that mean only </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>of us can leave on your conditions?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ding ding, right again! The only way for you, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> to escape, is to *kill* someone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on!” I interrupted, taken aback. “What do you mean kill someone? There’s no way we’d kill anyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To kill someone is to kill someone,” he repeated. “To put an abrupt end to their youthful life! To murder them! To commit homicide! Purposely stop their heartbeat! In simpler terms - </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” His voice sounded more ecstatic and cheerful than before, which was disturbing considering what he was talking about. “You can do it however you’d like! Stabbing! Clobbering! Strangling! Drowning! Burning! Poisoning! Mutilating! Decapitating! Please, do be as creative as you’d like!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey, you’re not making any sense,” Hanako exclaimed. “What the hell… killing? That’s twisted. That’s absolutely insane! You can’t make us kill each other!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously,” Touka, the cyclist, urged. “This isn’t funny anymore. There’s no way something like this is real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Artemis said nervously. “I don’t think… I don’t think it’s a joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s undeniable that we’re all trapped here. Has anyone found an exit?” Snapped the girl dressed in blue. No one spoke up. The reality of the situation began to hit each and every one of us like a ton of bricks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This… this wasn’t a joke. We’ve all really been trapped here and they really </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> plan to make us kill each other. The world I knew was irrelevant now - here, our very lives were on the line. Before I got a chance to properly react, the </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, I was never trying to be funny, you know - god, you lot are driving me crazy.  Enough, enough! Let! Me! Talk!” It pressed its face against the microphone, causing it to screech loudly, echoing across every corner of our surroundings. I covered my ears in a desperate attempt to muffle the sound - a futile effort. “Did I get your attention noooow-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just finish what you were saying,” the clown I ran into earlier groaned. “We have to kill each other, la la la! Is there anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, okay okay! I’ll tell you this - in this game of mutual killing, it actually isn’t that easy to go free. Yes, committing murder is the first step, but you must also </span>
  <em>
    <span>get away with it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it?” The clown chimed in again, chuckling. “Okay, sounds easy enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you keep talking like that, you’ll regret it,” hissed Hanako. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m so scared. Really, I am. What are you gonna do, huh? Kill me? You gotta get away with it!” She said all this in such a teasing manner, taking lightly what was happening to us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, carry on,” insisted the girl dressed in blue, irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez! In this </span>
  <span>game</span>
  <span> of mutual killing, you must commit murder - and get away with it! Once a body has been found, you will have a certain amount of time to investigate it. Then, there will be a class trial! What’s a class trial? Glad you asked!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… No one asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A class trial is when all of you kids get to gather around and argue back and forth about whodunnit! That’s right, it’s up to you fuckers to unravel who the killer is! Puhuhuhu! Oh yes yes, aaaand there’s more, more again! If you guess the right person, the blackened, then they alone will be punished. But if you guess the wrong one, I’ll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and they alone may go free!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” I interjected, “What do you mean by punishment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what’s all this talk about a game, huh? Is this all a game to you?” Hanako asked angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One at a time, one at a time! Yes, this is a game, and all of you ultimates are the participants! You ultimates, chosen as the symbols of hope will kill each other. Ironic, isn’t it? Oh yes, before I forget to answer miss Shiro's question-! By punishment, I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>execution</span>
  </em>
  <span>! In society, if you do something bad and get discovered, you’re punished, right? It’s the same here - only much more permanent!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Insanity. This is insanity. That’s the only way I can describe it. What could possibly be behind something like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter went pale. “Come on everyone, none of us are actually going to listen, right?” She glanced around, her gaze bouncing from person to person. “Hey… None of us are going to kill someone and sacrifice everyone else to escape - </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one said a word. That’s when it hit - this is just what Monokuma wanted. Distrust. Betrayal. Uneasiness. Paranoia. We didn’t know each other, and we’ve been thrown into a game that trivializes life as we knew it. How did we ever get here? Why would anyone want this? It seemed someone was thinking the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, if you can - what’s the meaning behind all of this?” Asked the mysterious girl from earlier, Winter’s roommate. “Why do you want us to kill each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Oh, that’s an easy one. I just want you all to despair. Despair is all I’m after. To see the symbols of hope break, to see your hopes shattered, only to prove that despair was much stronger all along. That’s all I really want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt a chill run down my spine. I had so much I wanted to say, so much I wanted to ask - but the bear had other ideas. “Alright, that’s enough for today. Tomorrow I’ll provide you all with the first motive. For now… I’ve left you all with student handbooks. They’re in the box beside the microphone stand. Inside is a map of the campsite, as well as a copy of the rules. I’d highly recommend reading through them… you wouldn’t want to break any of the rules. I’m a stickler for rules - so follow them!! Normally I’d broadcast your bedtime announcement, but since you’re all in one place anyway, I don’t see why that would matter.  I’ll wake you all up over the broadcast again in the morning - so goodnight! Sleep tight! I’d recommend locking your doors - you never know when the killing will start! Never be afraid to make the first move, kyahahahaha!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ayane was the first to take a handbook. She turned it on, swiped through, and nodded to the rest of us. “It’s safe,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all followed. I took my handbook, and looked for Naoko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naoko, we’re roommates, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh yeah, Shiro, right? I remember waking you up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was so long ago! She seriously slept through a lot. She didn’t seem especially scared either, then again, I wouldn’t say she was very in tune either. She seemed extremely out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk back to the cabin was a quiet one. She kept looking like she wanted to say something, but she never did.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CHAPTER 1, (1/6) - STORYTELLER, STORYTELLER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once we arrived back at our cabin, I made an attempt to break the silence between us. “Naoko… how are you feeling after all of this? Are you afraid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” She turned around, a startled expression, similar to that of a deer in the headlights. She met my eyes for a brief couple seconds, then averted her gaze, no longer making eye contact. “Ah… it’d be foolish to not be afraid, would it not? This peculiar situation we’ve all ended up in… with everything that happens, I’m given more questions than answers.” She hesitated. “Clearly, this is the work of someone, no, it can’t just be a single person, a powerful organization. The motive for doing such a thing? Is despair truly all they’re after? To see symbols of hope killing each other and succumbing to distrust and paranoia? Not just that… but the roommate system…” She gave me a cautious expression. “No. It said you must get away with murder. It’d be far too obvious to kill your own roommate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what are you saying?” I interrupted, maybe a little offended. “I would never kill you - or anyone for that matter! Come on, don’t hint that I would!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “I see… you are suddenly on the defensive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am,” I insisted. “I want to escape with everyone! I refuse to let anyone die here. Don’t you see that? Suggesting I would kill someone… it’s absurd!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m sorry, but… you don’t know that no one here is thinking of killing someone. This game is built to formulate distrust and paranoia. I’m not worried, because I’d like to think someone like me is prepared for the worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be prepared for the worst? What does that mean? What makes you so sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, if I explained that to you… well, I don’t know if you’d take me seriously. Then again… you’d be the first I’ve told, I guess. So I suppose I can’t predict your reaction - then again, I don’t particularly care either way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t laugh,” I promised. Something told me… this girl was used to solitude. From the way she interacted, the carefulness, the second guessing… it seems socializing isn’t her strong suit. I took it upon myself to make her feel as welcome and accepted as possible - it was important to me she knew I respected her and saw her as an equal. For all I know, I could end up being the first person she could call a friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see… well. You know what my talent is? I’ve told you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” I answered. “You’re the ultimate </span>
  <em>
    <span>horror novelist.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a step back, crashing into her bed. She allowed herself to fall back onto the mattress, leaning forward until she was sitting upright. “You… you actually remembered?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Of course,” I told her. “You were the first person I met here, after all - not to mention my cabin mate! What kind of roommate would I be to forget who I’m rooming with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right,” she said. “I think it’d be good to know at least the minimum of everyone here.. I didn’t really talk to anyone, though. Just a couple people who approached me first, and you, the one I woke up with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright,” I assured her. “We’ll be able to meet everyone properly tomorrow. If you don’t want to do it alone, I could go with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you don’t have to do that much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Just give me the word, I’ll happily do that for you. Now, back the aforementioned topic - what makes you so confident? Where does your talent tie in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you see… I suppose you could say I’m prepared. There’s countless worlds living in my head, along with characters. Some are featured in best sellers, some haven’t seen the light of day. I think it’s safe to say I spend more time invested in my little worlds than I do the real one. And well… the stories I write have a lot of survival elements? Of course… characters are stereotyped for making bad or foolish choices in the horror genre.. but even in that case, I feel I could be a good judge of what not to do. It seems all this daydreaming could pay off, yknow? At least… I hope so. I wouldn’t be happy to be useless in a situation like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be useless,” I insist with certainty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh… now it’s my turn to ask what makes you so sure, it appears…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is useless. Everyone… all of us… we’re all going to survive. We’d never succumb to something so twisted. As long as we work together, and keep believing in each other, I’m confident we can escape and defeat everyone in our way!” The more I talked, the less uneasy I felt. It was sad to say, but I wasn’t sure who I was trying to convince. Myself? Naoko? Both of us? I’m not naturally optimistic, far from it in fact - but god do I want to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you plan to get everyone to work together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, I answered her question, not even bothering to think it over.  “I don’t know.” My expression must have darkened, because she looked startled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” she said, her voice quiet. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t apologize,” I interjected. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m scared too. I think everyone is. The worst that we can expect… the fear may cause the others to give in. Give into what monokuma told us. Suspicion… who could be betraying us, who could be planning to kill… if they’re thinking like that, he’s won.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds about right,” she said, defeated. “Shiro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” I looked at her, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you. You talked to me, you came to check up on me… you care about me, even if I’m weird, even if I’m quiet, even if my heads always in the clouds… you’re so kind. Does this… does this mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat down beside her on my bed, and wrapped my arm around her. She was trembling. “Of course I care about you, Nao! You’re my friend, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped. “A nickname! It’s so simple, but no ones ever given me a nickname…” She averted her gaze, staring at her hands. “Friend, huh? I have a friend…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you’re my friend. You’re a good person, very dedicated to your passions, and you care about others. You understand them well, to. I want to escape with you, and everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Yeah… escaping… um… will we still….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we’ll still be friends when we escape! Everyone here is really neat, why not make the most of a bad situation and hang out when we all get out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds truly wonderful,” she said, extremely flustered. “This is so nice… not being stuck here, but I’ve never had a friend before… it’s nobody’s fault but mine, really, I always stuck to myself… I’ve never been lonely, because I’ve been so used to solitude. But now… I have a friend, a real friend on my side, and you even call me a nickname…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! We’re cabinmates, and friends! We’re going to get out of this, together. Everyone’s coming with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone?” She looked like something occurred to her, her expression becoming one of distress. “About that…” She shook her head. “Nevermind. Everything is so happy right now. I don’t want to ruin that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanted to ask, but I felt myself growing drowsy, and I could feel her discomfort. I decided to let it go for now. I can always ask about it tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s try and get some sleep,” I declared. “Don’t worry, the door is locked. Nothing will happen to us… and I trust you. I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That easily, just like that?” She repeated. “Alright, goodnight then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I’m ready, I fall asleep very quickly, and I’m a pretty heavy sleeper. However, if you need anything, please don’t hesitate to shake me awake! I won’t mind. I’m a bit of a night owl too, I’ve done countless performances when most of the city was asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind,” she said with a smile. “Goodnight Shiro.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Nao.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once I laid down, my eyes grew heavy and it dawned on me how exhausted I truly felt. It didn’t take long for me to drift off into a deep, dreamless sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>MONOKUMA THEATRE!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When I was just a cub, I used to be so scared of the future and growing up. There was so much pressure! “Monokuma, what are you going to do with your life?” “Monokuma, you have to get good grades!” “Monokuma, you have to work harder - otherwise you’ll end up homeless!” “Monokuma, you have to stop playing around!” I was so scared. My grades were never exceptional, and I was never part of any extracurricular activities. I could apply for colleges, but I wasn’t rich, nor did I excel in any sports! There was no easy way in. After spending so much time afraid and fearful, a solution occurred to me. I would like to share this with everyone else - all my humble viewers! The secret to making it in the world! Free housing, meals, and even an opportunity to make lots of friends! “Oh but Monokuma! That sounds too good to be true!” Fear not! I have the answer! You don’t need to get good grades. You don’t need to go to college. You don’t even need to stand out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The key to guaranteed stability is…. getting arrested! No, seriously, hear me out. If you’re put in prison, you have free housing, free meals, and a tight knit community of criminals! Criminals have a lot of amazing stories to tell, and they’re some of the most fun and interesting people, rebelling against a rule centric society. You don’t need to get a job or go to college - and you don’t have to worry about homelessness either! Just get arrested. It’s that easy. Toodaloo!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t come as much of a surprise that I work up before Naoko. She was, evidently, a heavy sleeper. This was the first morning I’ve woken up in this awful place, and I had no sort of routine to follow. What do I even do? I wanted to wake Naoko, but she looked so peaceful and comfortable, I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Instead, I took the tablet, the one everybody had a copy of, and swiped left to open it. The screen lit up, no passwords, easy access - if that’s the case, I doubt these are anything but ve been programmed to be. Sure enough, there was no widget to access the internet or call for help. I wasn’t disappointed of course - I knew better than to expect such a thing. If someone could gather sixteen ultimate students, the best of the best, the most elite and well respected youth in the country - they were already a force it could be deadly to underestimate. How many of them were there? Why would they really do this? Is it really just about despair? Could it truly be that simple?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too early in the morning for this. There was no clocks in the cabin, but judging from the sky and time of year, I guessed it was probably somewhere between 5:00-6: 30. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a look at what the tablet - which the bear called a monopad, </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>contain. It had a map widget, a rules section, and a students section. I decided I’d thoroughly examine the contents of it, then go looking for some food. You can’t beat an evil organization on an empty stomach, after all. First I took a look at the rules - supposedly the rules of the killing game. I read them over in my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CAMP CLASS KILLING GAME RULES!</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>You are free to roam the campsite as you please without restrictions. </span></li>
<li><span>I, monokuma, am in charge. if I call a meeting, you are required to show up. Failing to comply is punishable by death.</span></li>
<li><span>Violence against monokuma is forbidden, and again, punishable by death. </span></li>
<li><span>Ten PM is your bedtime. Please go to your cabins at that time with your roommate. However, there’s no rules against roaming around outside at night. Gives you a golden opportunity to make a move, no?</span></li>
<li><span>You will carry out the rest of your remaining lives here, on this campsite.</span></li>
<li>
<span>There’s only one way to go free - you must kill a classmate, </span><span>and</span><span> get away with it. </span>
</li>
<li><span>Once a murder has occurred, you will all have a period of time to investigate the murder, or spend the period of time as you please. After a certain amount of time has been passed, there will be a class trial. </span></li>
<li><span>If you identify the correct killer in the class trial, they alone will be executed.</span></li>
<li><span>If you chose the wrong person as the killer in the class trial, everyone but the killer will be executed, and you will be free to leave - meaning congratulations! You won the killing game!</span></li>
<li><span>More rules will be added if needed.</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>This game… it was disturbingly well organized. But the last rule… only one person could make it out alive? There’s no way someone here would sacrifice everyone to ensure their own survival… right? The fact that I couldn’t confidently say that wasn’t true, knowing how people tend to act under pressure… the reality of the gravity of our desperate situation became more and more clear. I understand now why Naoko would rather sleep than face this reality. This was really happening. The fact that someone, someone somewhere, someone who’s evil to their very core, is getting some sense of sick amusement out of this… it infuriated me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I refuse to play into their hands. I’ll believe in everyone, and work hard, keep a positive attitude as a big middle finger to them. At this point, my intense anger and spite were working in my favor. I’ve always been competitive, and I masked my fear through seething rage, a rage that empowered me, a rage that filled me like a war cry, rage and determination in my very blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought about Naoko, no - Nao, and our conversation last night. I thought of the others - Ayane, Hanako, Riko, Touka, Winter… they were all my friends. Sure, we may have met in horrific circumstances, but I still cared about them, I was still attached to them, and I had to force myself to be strong to protect them. If I was Nao’s first friend, I couldn’t let her down. I want to be the one who changes their lives for the better. I want to inspire them, everyone to praise me as the hero of the story. I couldn’t afford to break, I couldn’t succumb to the pressure this quickly - I have to keep up a strong front, to inspire everyone, and beat whatever force we’re really up against.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More distraught than ever, I abandoned the idea of going back to sleep. I took a look at the profiles section - most of the names I already recognized, people I already met. The girl in red who refused to tell me who she was was apparently named Misaki, and she was the ultimate conspiracist. Her apprehensive personality fit her talent. Along with Misaki, the others who I’ve met were all there - Winter, Ayano, Artemis, Nao, Hanako, Winter, Kirari, Riko, Ayane, Touka, Itsuki, and Ai. I also saw the clown from earlier - Saki, and a couple people I haven’t met yet. A girl with purple hair named Kaori, the ultimate spy, and Tsubaki, a girl with a haunting expression, the ultimate astrologist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I looked at the photos of everyone and their faces, I felt uneasiness growing within me again. As much as I know it’s what monokuma wanted, I truly didn’t know much about anyone here. There was no way to guarantee everyone here is past murder. Even so… their opinion could be swayed, right? They would only resort to murder if they felt hopeless. If I could manage, I could get everyone to believe in unity and teamwork, so we’d have nothing to be afraid of… after all, what was monokuma going to do if we didn’t kill? Kill us? No, he admitted he wanted to see our despair… there’s no way he’d ruin the stage he, no, whoever’s controlling him worked so hard to prepare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just needed an opportunity, a way to gather everyone together so we could discuss strategy! If we’re all on the same page, if we can all have faith in each other… no one would feel desperate to the point of ending someone else’s life. I still felt uneasy deep down, but I desperately tried to convince myself it'll be okay. I had a plan. There’s no way we can lose, not here. I refuse to die here, and I refuse to let anyone else die here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swiped out of the student profiles, and took a look at the map. I studied it carefully. It showed multiple labeled buildings, a woods, and all of our cabins, labeled by who’s been assigned to each one. I noticed what appeared to be a kitchen, along with a dining hall. I haven’t eaten since waking up in this atrocious place, so I figured it would be a good idea to go and do so. I’d need fuel to carry out my plan after all. As soon as I began thinking about food, pangs of intense hunger resonated through my body. How long has it been since I’ve eaten? It was impossible to answer that. Now that I’ve become aware of my hunger, it became difficult to clearly think about anything else. That settles it - I’ll get something to eat, then work on my plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nao?” I knelt down beside the brunette’s bed. She was sprawled across the mattress in an awkward position, and was holding one of the pillows tightly, as if her life depended on it. “Hey, Nao… it’s morning! Do you want to come get some breakfast with me? Surely you’d be hungry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted positions, but her eyes stayed shut. “Shiro..” she uttered softly, before shifting into a more comfortable position. Do we have ourselves a sleep talker? I thought was done, but she continued to utter things in her sleep. The more she spoke, the less sense she was making. Was she dreaming? What was she dreaming about? It was impossible to tell. “No… please come back… I’m scared, please! Don’t leave me here… don’t go, don’t go… what am I supposed to do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was she having a bad dream? Worried, I shook her awake. “Huh? Huh! I’m… it wasn’t real… but that was… this is really…” She seemed extremely dazed and confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nao, you’re okay! It was just a dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was dreaming? But this wasn’t a dream,” she said. “I… when I dream, I’m supposed to go somewhere made up, a new story… so why… Why was I here? I was here when I went to sleep, and here when I woke up,” she babbled, her gaze quickly darting from one corner of the cabin to the next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” I asked, growing more concerned as she continued to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. I’m sorry, I must be out of it after waking up, especially here… I might need some time to adjust. It’s okay to go outside, right? I would take a walk in the woods, but I fear getting lost…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that,” I assured her. “Remember the tablet you got yesterday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but… that was given to us by the bear.. the bear isn’t on our side,” she told me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even so, it has a map of the entire campsite. That way, you won’t get lost.” I opened up my tablet and pointed at the screen. “See that dot? That’s where we are now. Getting lost isn’t a concern, at least. Although I’m going to be going to the dinning hall to have some breakfast, because frankly, I’m starving! Would you like to come with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “Sorry, I need some time alone. Maybe later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright, I can respect that. If you need anything, you know where I’ll be,” I told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I left the cabin, off to the dining hall. The cabins were all built on a wooden platform over a pond, and Nao and mine were in the back row. The fastest way to the dining hall and kitchen was along the forest, past the garden and shed, an outdoor seating setup, and then the dining hall with the kitchen placed behind it. The map had little sense of distance or measurement, so I had no way of telling how long it’d take to get there. However, considering the distance between the places that I traveled to yesterday while checking things out, most of it I could now look back on the map and see where I was, it shouldn’t be too long of a walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had made it past the woods when I saw a familiar face up ahead. “Oh, Ayane! Winter! Goodmorning!!” I called out, waving.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter turned around and beamed, running over to me. “Shiro Shiro!! I’m so happy I ran into you again! Ayane and I are going to get some breakfast, would you like to join us? There’s a kitchen and dining hall on the map, there’s a map on the tablets we were given! Ayane showed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I saw. When I was looking through my monopad, I noticed the kitchen and then it occurred to me how painfully hungry I really am,” I said, half laughing it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s your roommate?” Ayane asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, it’s Nao- erm, Naoko. The ultimate horror novelist. Sure she’s quiet, but she’s actually really sweet deep down! Have you met her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I will sooner or later,” she replied. “I read about everyone from their profiles on the monopads. However, it doesn’t specify roommates, which could later prove itself to be problematic… Either way, I’m glad you like your roommate. There doesn’t seem to be any rules about switching rooms either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May monokuma didn’t think of that?” Winter chimed in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” I insisted, “he’s carefully planned out everything to a T… I can’t see him missing things like that on purpose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it seems we can easily lie about who we’re rooming with if we ever, say, had to cover up a murder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I went silent, and Winter stopped in her tracks. “Murder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ayane repeated, a slight irritation in her voice. “As comforting as it is, we can’t rule out the possibility someone’s already planning a murder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone… someone here? We’re all friends,” she argued. “There’s no way any of us would kill someone! Besides… the rules, they say-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That if you vote for the wrong culprit, everyone besides the true killer will be executed,” Ayane interrupted. Winter began to grow pale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I hate this! I hate this so much… no one would kill everyone else to survive! That’s insane… this whole thing is insane, and I hate it so much… what did we ever do to deserve this? Why do we have to kill our friends! How could anyone be so sick and twisted to conjure up something this awful! It’s too much, it’s too terrible!” She dropped to her knees. “Our friends… all of our friends, the thought of them dying… I can’t take it, I can’t, I can’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knelt down besides her, but before I got the chance to say comforting words, I was interrupted by a new voice this time. </span>
</p><p><span>“You really are an idiot.” It was the blunt girl from the other day, the one dressed all in red who refused to tell me a thing about herself. Misaki, that was her name. “Friends? </span><em><span>Friends? </span></em><span>What</span> <span>friends? Do you really think anyone here would put your safety, or anyone else’s above their own? We’re not friends. No one here is. Sure, maybe you form goddamn trauma bonds with others, desperate for a feeling of security, but it’s idiotic to trust anyone here. Anyone could be kind to you, get close to you, try to earn their trust… only to kill you and return to their real friends, the ones they’ve known for </span><em><span>years, </span></em><span>their talents, their dreams… people can and will sacrifice others for personal gain. If you refuse to acknowledge that… you’ll be one of the first to die.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Hey dipshit!” Another voice? Really? This exchange, if it wasn’t so brutal and tense, would almost be comical with bystander after bystander jumping in. “I didn’t just pop out of the peanut gallery by the way… I heard all the awful things you’re saying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them. What about you? You think you can kill? You really think you can say shit like that and let it slide?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wasn’t surprised Hanako would act like this. She didn’t care either way. Of course it wouldn’t even occur to her that chiming in would escalate things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can,” she answered, her expression blank and tone dry. “Unlike you, I don’t let my emotions control me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be fair,” Ayane chimed in, “You are claiming inflammatory things such as everyone being evil, selfish and out to get us… both you and Winter are wrong. It isn’t that black and white. Though, outrageous stories and exaggerations and what have gotten you so far, isn’t that right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Misaki</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misaki paused, an expression of surprise quickly disappearing just as fast as it appeared. She shook her head, and let out an exasperated sigh. “Are you trying to pick a fight with me?” Misaki asked, tilting her head to the side. “Do you really think it’s wise to pick fights with others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you threatening her? Really?” I tried to stop Hanako from getting any closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… I’m saying if you get on people’s bad sides, or mess with the wrong person… someone may end up killing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave Ayane out of this,” Hanako snapped. “If it’s a fight you want, I’ll give you a fight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misaki looked utterly disgusted. “You’re against killing, yet you have no issue with violence… I won’t let you touch me. If I touch you, it’ll only be out of self defense. I have witnesses - everyone here will see. I don’t intend to go easy though - if you try  something, I have no qualms injuring you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you bitch!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop, please!” Winter exclaimed, leaping in between the two of them and pushing them apart. “Please don’t fight! We’re all supposed to be friends!” Misaki rolled her eyes at that statement. “Besides, besides… that’s what monokuma wants… it wants us to fight, it wants us to hate and doubt each other…. right?” She glanced at me for support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Winter has a point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we’re not friends! Working together could be a ploy to earn trust, making it easier to manipulate everyone emotionally before going in for the kill,” Misaki insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piss off,” said Hanako, swatting at her with her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure. Hanako - I don’t like you,” she deadpanned, her expression darkened. With that she turned around and walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Winter called out. “Aren’t you hungry? We’re all going to the dining hall! You should come eat with us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misaki turned around, looked Winter dead in the eye, and shook her head. “I’d rather be hungry than have to act chummy with you self righteous little shits.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left in the opposite direction, not looking back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter frowned. “Was it something I said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” I assured her. “You’re doing fine. This is no one’s fault. We have to understand some people would be on edge - no, we all are. We all are. We were thrown into a situation like this, and everyone has different ways of handling it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right…” she said, dejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Irritated, Ayane tapped her foot on the ground. “Sooo- are we done squabbling and ready to eat breakfast like we said we would?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was extremely blunt, not mean, but blunt. I nodded. “Yes, of course. It’s just around that corner, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breakfast was short lived. Everyone chatted amongst themselves. Along with our group, Touka, Ai, Kirari, Tsubaki, Artemis, Itsuki and Ayano were there as well, showing up on their own time as they pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once breakfast was over, everyone went their separate ways. It didn’t seem like a good time to try to bring everyone together… seems like I’d have to find my own means of killing time. I decided to see who was around, maybe spend some time with the others, getting to know them better! That was a good idea. I left the cafeteria, and quickly ran into Winter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winter! Hey, you’re doing alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah! Want to hang out for a bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had no objection. I like Winter, she’s very kindhearted and one of the first people who I was certain I could trust. “Of course! Do you want to go take a walk in the woods? We can chat there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “That sounds wonderful. It’s just up that way, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. I remember when we all had to gather last night, there was a trail… we’re entering from the opposite side now, I wonder if it’ll extend that long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Shiro… that trail seemed…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New? Recent? I noticed, it was hardly worn down at all. The preparations to prepare…. everything happening to us now is extremely alarming, and-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter shook her head. “That won’t do! We’re hanging out, so let’s try and relax! We don’t have to think about it now. Let’s just try and enjoy ourselves, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled gently despite myself. “That won’t be easy, but I wouldn’t mind. Look, there is a trail after all! There’s even a sign separating the different ones, so we don’t have to worry about getting lost!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter grinned. “That’s good!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t help but feel grateful that this whole setup gave us space outdoors. It was a silly thing to hold on to, but if we were trapped in a building of some sorts, I know I’d be on edge by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re a tattoo artist, huh? That’s a pretty unique talent! I’ve never gotten a tattoo, but I’ve always wanted to… if I wasn’t so afraid of needles, I’d be all inked up by now, aha!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter giggled. “I hear stuff like that more than you’d think. What kind of tattoo would you get?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely something simple, but meaningful. I can’t have it in a super open spot because I wear a lot of costumes. I could see myself getting song lyrics, maybe my cats…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, you have cats? Tell me about them!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt a bittersweet kind of emotion. I love my cats - as much as I love taking care of people, I don’t really think I’m cut out to raise children. My cats? My babies? They’re like children to me, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for them… I miss them. “They’re probably worried sick… at least I don’t live alone, I trust my roommate to care for them but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter looked regretful when she realized she caused me to remember how much I missed them. “I’m sorry… I know they’re important to you, and you must miss them to death… please don’t be sad…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She must have noticed me tearing up. She frowned, clearly upset with herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, I’m sure they're gonna be okay!  You’ll have such a cool story to tell them! You want to escape with everyone right? I know you can do it, so please don’t cry anymore…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay to cry,” I said tearfully. It felt good to get it out, especially with someone as kind as Winter who wasn’t judging me. “I know we’ll be okay. I want to believe in everyone. Whoever’s behind this.. they won’t even show us their face. They’re a coward. But me? I’m not afraid! I’ll face them head on. I could care less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am really scared… I’ve been in many places and lived in some bad neighborhoods… but I’ve never experienced anything like this. If  we all do make it out alive, I’ll give myself a celebration tattoo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, wiping my tears away, trying to regain a confident composure again. Despite saying it’s okay to cry, I’m only comfortable showing so much vulnerability. If someone else came around, especially someone like Misaki… I need them to take me seriously if I want to try and guide everyone. “It’s not a matter of if. You will. We all will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter looked surprised by my boldness. “You’re so confident… even in a situation like this… it’s so amazing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wasn’t sure what to say - was I? Even I couldn’t tell if this was performative or really how I felt. If I have to tell myself I’m confident and strong until I believe it, that would just have to do. Faking it until you make it as they like to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we get out of here… maybe I could give you a tattoo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d want a cat, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three, actually,” I replied with a heartfelt chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could see them! They’re so cute… I remember stray that’d always come by in an old neighborhood I used to live in. I’d always give him scraps!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said that as if it was just one of many neighborhoods. I wanted to ask about it, but I didn’t want to seem insensitive. Then again, she’s very happy go lucky and would probably laugh things off even if I did hurt her feelings… “Do you move around a lot? You’ve mentioned multiple neighborhoods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t bothered by my question at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This kind of ties in with my talent… my story, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This might be a bit long, I may end up rambling…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine! I have plenty of time,” I assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my family’s never been rich. We’re actually pretty poor. I was always moving with them, and we barely got by. We went through a lot, but my memory has never been good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was a fan of art, she continued, her eyes lighting up as she recollected those days. “I began doing tattoos as memoirs of everything that happened, since I could never afford to do them myself.I never thought I’d reach the status of the ultimate… that always makes me so happy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, so they’re like memoirs? That’s cool. They’ve all got a meaning?” This girl used artwork, tattoos as memoirs, marks of a story… I can’t say I expected any less from the ultimate tattoo artist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter beamed. “That’s right! I could tell you about some of them later,if you’d like? They tell my story! I’d love to hear your story too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be lovely. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’ve been hanging out for a longer time than I realized. It had grown darker out, and through the treetops I could see the sun setting. Before I got a chance to suggest we head back, the nearby monitors turned on. They even placed them in the middle of the woods? I guess they don’t want us to ever risk missing the message…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attention, attention you little shits! Do you hear me? Pay attention to me! You guys are boring! No fun! No imagination, no conflict, too much friendship and kumbaya bullshit! I’m going to fix that! How? Gather at the same stage where I introduced myself! If you don’t show up, I’ll punish you! So listen to me!! Puhuhuhu!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last time we had to attend such a gathering, the bear told us we had to kill each other for the sake of a game. Could it really get any worse? What could it possibly want now?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>